


Encounter

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Zora only wanted to sneak out without anyone noticing…
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Dorothy Unsworth, Zora Ideale/Kirsch Vermillion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> This popped into my head and I just had to write this scene  
> I just...it's so funny  
> I rated it M just because it has implied sexual content

Zora blearily opened his eyes when he felt the sunlight hit his face. And then, his eyes shot open, realizing that it was sunrise. He silently cursed because he had stayed too late _again._

His bedmate grumbled something incomprehensible into Zora’s neck, slightly snoring and still sleeping. Zora sighed, slowly untangling himself from Kirsch Vermillion, who snuggled like a koala when he was sleeping. Except, Zora moved his arm from underneath Kirsch but Kirsch unconsciously grabbed Zora’s arm and pulled Zora closer to himself. Zora sighed again and said, far too fondly, “Babe, you gotta let me go. It’s sunrise.”

Kirsch grunted and said, in a whining tone, “Stay with me. You’re warm.”

Rolling his eyes, Zora chastised his partner. “Don’t be a brat.”

“You like when I’m a brat,” said Kirsch, opening his golden eyes. Kirsch’s pretty pink lips formed a coy smile, “Stay.”

“I can’t and you know it,” said Zora, resisting the urge to do just that and stay.

Sighing as if it was the biggest inconvenience in the world, Kirsch released Zora from his grasp. 

This allowed Zora to get out of bed. He made sure that Kirsch was still under the blanket. Zora ruffled Kirsch’s hair making it messier than it was. “Thank you.”

“Hmm, when are you coming back,” Kirsch asked, wearily closing his eyes again.

“Can’t say,” said Zora. They don’t get to spend the most time together as they had very different positions in different Magic Knight squads—where Zora did what he did (rooting out corruption in this kingdom and the Magic Knight squads, no one could stop him), while Kirsch was a Vice-Captain with duties to help his Captain run the Coral Peacocks. Zora would have missions for the Black Bulls to complete, which could take weeks.

“Be careful,” whispered Kirsch.

“I will,” said Zora. He quickly gathered his far-flung pants, boots and face coverings to get redressed to rush back to the Black Bulls’ base before Charmy woke up to make breakfast for everyone. He didn’t need any questions, especially since no one knew that Zora and Kirsch were sorta together in a relationship. Once he was dressed, Zora went over to the dozing Kirsch and rested his hand on Kirsch’s head. “Sweet dreams.”

With that, Zora had to leave before he decided to give into his desire to crawl back into bed. He slowly and silently as possible exited Kirsch’s room, praying to God that none of Kirsch’s juniors were awake yet. He gently shut Kirsch’s door behind him and then he froze because there was another person in the hallway with him.

Across the hall stood Nozel Silva, Nozel _fucking_ Silva, who just exited Captain Dorothy Unsworth’s room that was across the hall from Kirsch’s room. ( _Holy shit, Noelle was actually right for once that her brother and Captain Dorothy were together!_ ). Zora stared incredulously at Noelle’s oldest brother. Nozel looked dumbfounded for a brief second before schooling his face into his stoic look.

Zora and Nozel had a quiet stand-off where neither moved for a whole minute, which seemed like a lifetime to Zora because now one of Kirsch’s cousins knew about Kirsch and Zora’s relationship. What the hell was he going to do?

Slightly flushed from embarrassment, Nozel said, simply, “I didn’t see you. You didn’t see me.”

Zora nodded, immediately, and said, “Deal.” Zora didn’t wait for anything else to come out of the oldest Silva’s mouth and he ran.

*

He was still late getting back to the base, where he had to endure the disappointed looks from Finral and Nero; the questions from Vanessa, Asta, Noelle, and Charmy; and the jokes from everyone else that Zora had a secret lover. Ah, well, he had blackmail on Nozel Silva, so it was a win for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
